The Story of Us!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: A story of two girls called Lisa and Emily. They are best friends and always will be. They meet the Pevensie's... WHEN they get taken to Narnia through a magic book while eating lunch. Will romance blossom? All good questions. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us!**

**AN: I hope you like this story :) was request from EmilyNarnianGodessOfWar :) please enjoy and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

One day two best friends called Lisa and Emily were at school. Lisa was a tall yet slim girl. She had shoulder length brunette hair and a side fringe that fell over her left eye. Her eyes were a deep brown with a little twinkle. She was incredibly shy and takes a long time to get the courage to speak to someone new. Emily is different, very different. She has dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, light freckles in summer, apparent nice smile though she doesn't think so and she describes her self as chubby. She's confident and a major flirt(really she is haha). We were having a very normal boring day.

"Emily I am so board." Lisa said resting her chin in her hand.

"Same..." Emily said with a huge over exaggerated sigh.

They were in English class and Ms McIlraith was droning on about similes and metaphors. It was seriously boring so Lisa decided she would write a story. She was a talented story writer. She was busy when their teacher snatched the piece of paper from under her pen.

"Miss Bibby you really should pay attention in class your exams are in a few weeks. I will be keeping this." she said and walked back to her huge desk at the front of the class room. Lisa glared at Emily as she started laughing. Lisa started to smile seeing as she couldn't stay angry at Emily. Finally the bell rang for lunch. Emily and Lisa jumped up and ran out the class room straight to the lunch hall. They got there lunch and sat down. Lisa then started to read a book about Narnia. Li was reading the book to Em because she was incredibly lazy. She was busy reading when Em felt something was different. There was a sudden chill. There was a high wind. Li looked around and Em grabbed her hand. Suddenly the book flipped pages to a picture of High King Peter and the other monarchs riding through the Western Woods. Oh dear... Suddenly they got dragged into the book. They landed with a thump in the middle of a wood. Em landed first and Li landed on top of her.

"AHHHHH LI GET OFF OF ME MY BACK KILLS!" Emily yells.

"Sorry Em." Lisa said as she got up.

She was stunned. She looked around smiling. She was finally in the place she had been dreaming of. As for Emily she was still lying on the ground.

"Emily get up... I... I think we are in Narnia..." Lisa whispered and Em just groaned and tried to get up.

Li laughed and grabbed her friends hands pulling her up. Emily brushed herself off. They heard rustling. Li jumped behind Em and Em was scanning the the bushes. Li grabbed Em's arm tight and started shaking. Suddenly four people, familiar to the both of them came out of the bushes. The two girls came face to face with the four monarchs of Narnia. Em stared at the dark haired King and when Li met eyes with the blonde haired King she fainted. Emily gasped and the four monarchs ran over.

"Is she alright?" the dark haired one said slightly concerned.

Emily laughed and they looked at her.

"What? She always does this." They still stared at her.

Then Emily remembered she had a bottle of water in her hand. She smiled and popped up the lid. The four of them started to smile.

"Li get off the floor" Em said and squeezed the bottle making water go all over her but she didn't wake up. Emily gasped. That always works. The four decided they should take her to see a healer. Emily agreed but still didn't think anything was wrong with her. The blonde King picked her up and it wasn't that far a walk back to the castle. The two Queens spoke to one an other. Emily and the dark haired one walked next to each other in silence and the blonde one walked in front trying to get Li to a healer as soon as possible.

"I'm Emily by the way." Emily said.

"Nice to meet you Emily. I'm Edmund. Or King Edmund the Just." he said with a proud smile.

Em turned her head away because she always had a major crush on him. Every time Li read about him she would smile. Li knew she liked him, so she always found things about him to read to her. They finally reached Castle Cair Paravel. Em's mouth fell open... Wow... She thought. Cair Paravel was a magnificent castle. Much better than the ones in England.

"Come on in." King Edmund said as the blonde one ran into the castle to find a healer. Emily walked in and the two Queens walked in a different direction. King Edmund took Em to were the blonde one took Li. When they reached the room, he lay her down on the bed and the healer told everyone to leave but King Edmund said that Emily could stay. The healer checked her temperature. It was normal and she did loads of checks but nothing was wrong just like Emily predicted.

"There is nothing I can see wrong with your friend M'lady. She just needs some rest." the centaur healer said.

"Um sorry could you send for the Kings and Queens. They told me to ask you." Emily said.

The healer bowed and walked out. Em decided it would be funny to tickle Li till she squirmed and laughed and woke up. So she did. Li laughed and she shoved Em.

"IM UP!" Li said through laughing.

"Good!" Em shouted.

Li then held her head. Em sighed and made her lie down again. Just as Li lay down again the four monarchs walked in. They all smiled to see her awake.

"I feel kind of rude. We haven't really introduced ourselves your majesties." Emily said and they all smiled.

"I'm High King Peter."

"Queen Susan."

"Queen Lucy."

"King Edmund." Li smiled and then looked down playing with the covers. King Peter smiled.

"Well I am Emily." Em said rather confidently.

Li on the other hand didn't answer. Emily laughed and hit Lisa's leg making her squeak.

"I... Um... I'm Lisa." she said still playing with the covers.

"Well it is very nice to meet you both. We will leave you to rest Lisa." King Peter said ushering his siblings and Emily out of the room. "Someone will come and get you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks..." Li said with a shy smile.

"My pleasure." King Peter said as he shut the door behind them all.

When they all left Li closed her tired eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later King Peter himself came to wake her. She was fast asleep. King Peter felt bad for having to wake her. He shook her lightly.

"Lisa dinner is almost ready to be served." he whispered and Li opened her eyes to see him leaving.

She smiled and noticed a dress lying at the bottom of her bed. She got up and it was red velvet. Humm... Who picked that one I wonder? She thought with a smile. Only Em knew she loved red. Also it went well with her hair colour. She put it on and shoved up her hair and walked out and guessed her way. Luckily her guess was right because Em was just about to walk in. She had a lovely blue velvet dress on.

"Come on sleepy head! They are all waiting for us!" Emily shouted.

Li laughed and ran to catch up with Em. They pushed open the doors and they all gasped. Emily and Lisa giggled and walked to their seats. Emily was next to Lucy who was next to Edmund, and then Lisa was next to Susan who was next to Peter who was at the head of the table. Peter made a speech and everyone started eating. Li looked at hers for a little bit and then decided it was fine. They were all getting to know each other but Li was feeling very nervous around them. They all looked at Emily who shook her head.

"Is everything alright Lisa?" Susan asked.

"Yeh sorry it's fine thanks." Lisa said.

Everyone looked around at Edmund who through his arms in the air. It was the usual thing for him to do in the winter. He never ate in the winter and if he did he would throw it back up. She started eating the food in front of her. Peter looked at her. He was worried for one thing but for another he couldn't take his eyes off her. Edmund was the same with Em. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Dinner was over and Lisa quickly excused herself, running back to the spare room. She ran in and slammed the door sitting in front of it. She started to cry. Emily seemed to be taking in things and being here better than Lisa which was rather weird. She wasn't bothered about being in a castle and being surrounded by Kings and Queens and servants. Lisa on the other hand felt very overwhelmed. There was a light knock on her door.

"Li are you alright?"

She realised it was Em and opened the door. Em came in and gave her a massive hug that she most defiantly deserved.

"Li what's wrong?" Emily said.

"It's to much for me Em. I can't do this..." Li said as she cried into Emily's shoulder.

"It's alright you have had a very eventful day. You just need a proper sleep. By the way we have to share this room." Emily said with a smile.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I need a proper rest if we are going to be here for a while..." Li said with weak smile.

"Alright Li... I will tell them that everything is alright and that you've taken yourself off to bed. Peter was worried about you." Emily said as she walked out of the door.

Lisa sighed and whipped the tears from her face and went to get a bath. Emily on the other hand found her way to the monarchs family room she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" King Peter shouted.

"Emily." "Ah come in." he said and Emily opened the door with a smile.

* * *

**AN: first chapter over :D please I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) we will see more of Edmund/Emily in the next chapter and also maybe a little Peter/Lisa as well but not much until the chapter after :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: YAY chapter 2 :) please enjoy and review :) thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Emily pushed the door open and then closed it softly behind her. Edmund patted the seat on the sofa next to him. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Li told me that she's fine. She's taken herself off to bed for the night. She is feeling slightly overwhelmed just now."

"I see... You don't mind sharing that room until we get one sorted for you do you Emily?" Susan asked.

"Oh... No that's really fine. Means I can keep an eye on her. She scares me sometimes." Emily said with a sigh.

Edmund was deep in thought and Emily smiled.

"Emily if Lisa is alright tomorrow do you fancy going for a ride?" King Edmund said smiling at his brother.

"Oh yes that would be great. Lisa would hate to miss it. She loves riding just like me." Emily said beaming.

Peter slumped in his chair and Susan and Lucy looked at each other with cheeky smiles. Edmund and Emily joined in. Peter looked twice and squinted his eyes and then looked down.

"What?" he said.

"Does someone like someone else?" Lucy said raising her eye brow.

"Lu come on... I don't even know her." Peter said trying to cover it up.

"Peter don't kid yourself it is obvious you like her." Emily said.

"Don't kid yourself... You like Edmund." Peter whispered smiling a little.

Emily went red and Edmund smiled and Lucy and Susan were in stitches.

"I don't!" Emily shouted.

"Do too." Peter said now smiling a lot.

Emily decided she would leave. Peter stood up and sighed.

"I was only joking Emily..."

She didn't stop and he ran his hands through his hair messing it up. Edmund sighed and ran after her. Peter sat back down and sighed heavily.

"Emily wait." Edmund shouted.

Emily never stopped so he ran faster. He grabbed her arm and spun her round. She had been crying and she fell into his arms. He hugged her and she cried.

"Don't cry..." he said rubbing her back to comfort her.

She slowly stopped the tears and pushed away a bit. She looked him in the eyes. He smiled and she blushed.

"What's the big deal. So what if you like me... At least I know. Lisa doesn't even know Pete likes her." Edmund said softly.

Emily smiled and then sighed. He was right. She wanted to tell her but maybe it was best for Peter to tell her. Emily hugged him again and whispered,

"I'm going to head off too. It's been a long day..."

"Alright Emily. Goodnight." he said taking her hand to his lips and planted a little kiss on it.

She smiled and quickly turned around walking to the bedchamber. Edmund never left his spot. He watched her walk down the corridor and turn the corner, out of his line of vision. He looked down and made his way back to the family room. Emily walked down the corridors until she got to the bedchamber. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. Lisa was fast asleep. Emily closed the door softly behind her hoping she wouldn't wake Li up. She noticed some night clothes had been laid out for her. She walked into the bathroom and got herself changed. Lisa began to move and mumble. Emily looked concerned she hadn't done that for years almost like since she was 12. These two knew everything about each other. She knew that Lisa was prone to nightmares but she had been lucky not to have one for almost 4 years now. She started shouting and crying. Suddenly Emily was shaking her. There was footsteps and then the door flung open.

"What's going on?" Edmund shouted.

"She's having a nightmare but she won't wake up."

Edmund ran to Emily and pulled her off the bed and held her close. Peter tried what he'd usually do to wake Edmund up. It didn't work. What is going on?

"Is she like trapped Peter?" Lucy said as tears rimmed her eyes.

Peter looked up with an unreadable expression which worried all of them in the room.

"I... I don't know this is beyond anything I have encountered before." Peter said glancing at Edmund.

Emily buried her head into Edmund's chest and he rested his head on hers doing everything to calm her down. Lucy was hugging Susan. Peter was holding down her shoulders trying to stop her from moving. When she did he let go and she never moved a muscle. They all sighed in almost... relief. Suddenly Lisa shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around fell back on her pillow. Emily ran to Lisa's side and hugged her, crying hysterically!

"ARE YOU OKAY? Tell me your okay!" Em shouted.

Lisa cried too and hugged Em back.

"I was so scared Emily! I was so scared!" she mumbled.

Pete decided he would stay with them to make sure Lisa was okay. Anyway Ed stays just across the hall, and he offered the other half of his bed to Emily if she got too scared. Lisa lay awake. Emily decided she would take the offer and go stay with Ed for the night. Peter sat next to her bed.

"What was it about?" Peter asked reaching for her hand.

"I I don't know. I was being chased by something... I couldn't make out what it was though." Lisa said shaking slightly.

"It's alright nothing can get you here." Peter said with a warm smile rubbing his thumb over her hand. She felt safe. She missed Emily being there but she knew she would never refuse an offer like that. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Peter never let go of her hand. He kept a firm grip on it. He wanted her to be safe. She hadn't been right since she got there. Emily and Edmund went to his chamber. He sighed and Emily began to get teary again. He wrapped her in a hug.

"I hate seeing her like that. It always scares me." she cried.

"Shh... She's safe, Peter is there with her. He won't let anything happen to her. Just like I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered.

She smiled a weak smile and pulled away. She climbed in his bed and he followed once changed. They chatted for a while and time got away from them.

"Do you really think he will look after her Edmund?" Emily asked as she looked to the ceiling.

"Of course... He looks after everyone, sometimes even without them knowing. They will have to go through him first. They may have no head left if they tried anything on either of you." he said making Em laugh.

She she snuggled into his side and fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. He had a smile on his face too. Peter never left Lisa's side all night. He fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in. When he woke up Lisa was gone. He jumped up and spun round to see her standing looking at him. She smiled and took his hand and they quietly left the castle. Lisa wanted to go along the beach. Peter dropped her hand and she looked at him.

"You alright Peter?" Lisa asked.

"Yeh... Are you?" he said with a small smile.

"Yep I am now anyway." she said shaking again.

He smiled and asked,

"You cold?"

"A little bit..." Lisa replied.

Peter took off his cloak and stopped Li. He draped it over her shoulders and tied the strings loosely around her neck. She blushed a little and looked over the ocean.

"It's beautiful out here. The morning sun bouncing off the ocean. It makes it glitter slightly." Li said with a small smile.

"Yeh there is also rumours that it's warm this time in the morning." Peter said with a grin.

Emily woke up early. She noticed Edmund was still sleeping. She blushed slightly and then placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a big hug. He smiled and whispered,

"Morning Em."

"Morning Ed..." Emily said but she got cut off by a load scream and then laughing.

Both of them jumped up and ran to the balcony. What they saw made them smile. Edmund stood behind Em with his head on her shoulder and his arms round her waist. They watched as Peter ran into the water with Lisa in his arms. When he got waist deep in water he decided to drop her in. When she surfaced she was met by Peter laughing.

"Shut up you..." she said brushing her hair back.

"Now now..." he said with a grin.

She caught him off guard. She swam under the water pulling his legs from under him flipping him backwards into the water. Emily and Edmund laughed as Lisa quickly got to the sand. Emily was happy to see her best friends confidence boost. She would never do this back home. Peter surfaced, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Lisa smiled. Peter walked through the water. Lisa sat on the beach. When he reached the beach he smiled. Emily and Edmund heard the door open. They heard lite giggling. Emily turned to see Susan and Lucy. She blushed and looked back out to her best friend and the bloody High King of Narnia. She smiled and Edmund tightened his grip around her. Susan and Lu decided to check what they were looking at. Peter was lying on the beach with Lisa curled next to him. They awed and Edmund made a gagging noise and Emily laughed.

"Be happy for your brother Ed." Emily said.

"It's horrible." Edmund joked with a smile receiving a slap on the arm from Lucy.

* * *

**AN: all done for chapter 2 :) please review and I hope you enjoyed :) Thanks. All reviews welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: yay :) hehe I hope you guys are enjoying this story :) please review. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Emily turned round and looked at him with a mock glare and said,

"Don't you be so cheeky! Just cuz your King doesn't mean you get away with everything!"

Edmund said with a grumble,

"Yes it does"

Em then poked him in the stomach making him slouch. Emily smiled saying,

"No it really doesn't!"

Edmund frowned and said in a sulky voice,

"Fine I will listen to you my dear"

Then a load knock came to the door and a centaur came in.

"Has anyone seen High King Peter and Lady Lisa?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes why?" Susan asked.

"Well it's time for your breakfast Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, King Edmund and Lady Emily" He replied.

"I shall call them" Ed says and walks back outside.

Everyone covered their ears as Ed yelled at the top of his voice,

"PETE, LISA, BREAKFAST!"

Peter sat up instantly and looked at Lisa. She sighed and he pulled her up to her feet. She had a grin on her face, and Peter soon caught on.

"LAST ONE TO THE CASTLE HAS TO SLEEP NAKED TONIGHT!" she shouted and ran as fast as she could across the beach.

Peter burst out laughing and ran after her but as always he was built for strength and power not speed and agility. He tried anyway but when he got to the castle he fell against the wall, gasping for breath. Lisa on the other hand was fine, her breathing slightly heavy.

"What a shame looks like its you tonight." she said with a wink as she ran off to the main hall.

Lisa wondered in the main hall, with a grin on her face. Em laughed and the other three smiled.

"What's with the grin Li?" Em asked looking at Edmund.

Li walked over and sat in her seat saying,

"Let's just say I beat him..."

Susan and Lucy laughed. Edmund smiled knowing what she did and Em was almost on the floor laughing. Li told them what the bet was and they were all laughing about it when Peter wondered in as red as anything. He made his way quickly to his seat and sat down avoiding all eye contact. Em felt uncomfortable in the silence.

"So are we still going riding after breakfast?" she asked and Lisa's eyes lit up.

"YES CAN WE PLEASE?" she begged almost.

Peter smiled and Edmund laughed.

"Yeh because you..." Edmund said pointing at Em. "Promised me that we would go out riding today if Lisa was better."

Peter laughed remembering that very well. They began eating and then they all went to get changed into riding clothes. When changed the four went out to the stable. The Queens had told the stable boy to get four horse tacked up. When they got there, Ed's horse Philip was there, Pete's one Rage, one for Lisa called Thunder and one for Emily called Cora.

"Ah nice to see you Your Majesties. Ah these must be the others. What a pleasure Lady Lisa and Lady Emily." the stable boy said bowing, with a smile.

Li and Em smiled at each other and took there horses from the good hearted stable boy. They all mounted their horses and Emily and Edmund galloped off. Lisa and Peter went at a steadier pace. They chatted and got to know each other even better than before. Emily and Cora had got off to a bad start. Cora was not used to having such a strong person on her back. See she was Queen Lucy's horse many years ago. Cora bucked and Emily went flying. When she landed she twisted her ankle. Edmund pulled Philip to a stop and quickly made his way to Emily.

"Are you alright?" he panicked.

"Yeh I think I just twisted my ankle, that's all." Emily said gripping her ankle.

Edmund helped her to her feet and walked over to Cora. He stroked her snow white face.

"Cora... What's got into you girl?" he whispered and all she did was snort, and shake her head making her snow white mane go everywhere.

Edmund told Philip that for the ride home Emily would ride him.

"Always a pleasure King Edmund." Philip said nodding his head.

"Good lad Philip." he said as he mounted Cora and the two of them started back to the castle.

Peter and Lisa decided they would go to the little river. Thunder was a pure gentleman, just like Philip.

"Lady Lisa may I say what a pleasure it is to have you ride apon my back. You remind me of dear Queen Susan. With a gentle hand." he said with a shake of his head.

Lisa smiled and said,

"Like Susan... I don't think so Thunder."

Peter smiled and came to stop. He hopped of Rage and took his saddle off placing it under a tree. Rage nodded his head but insisted he wait for his trusty companion Thunder. Peter walked round and placed his hands on her waist lightly and helped her down off her horse. Lisa then took his saddle off. Lisa gave Thunder a pat as the two horses wondered off. Lisa placed Thunders saddle next to Rage's one. It was beginning to get warm and Lisa ran down to the river. She watched the beautiful fish swim through the almost still water. Peter strolled over and sat next her. She needed to ask, not to offend anyone but just to make sure what she had learned was true.

"Peter... Don't be offended or anything but did Edmund really do what he did when you first came here?" she asked.

Peters face hardened and his eyes became dark as he said,

"Yes it was Lisa... But he has long been forgiven."

She looked at him and could see he didn't really believe himself.

"Or has he?" she said in a barely audible mumble which luckily he never heard.

Edmund and Emily had managed to get back safely. He helped Emily off of Philip and helped her into the castle. The centaur healer that looked at Lisa saw her. She gasped and trotted over.

"Lady Emily what in the name of the Great Lion himself happened to you?" she said.

"It's nothing but a twisted ankle Moonshine. She will be fine with some rest." Edmund said and Emily glared at him.

"What?" he said looking away as he felt uncomfortable under her angry gaze.

"It could be broken for all you know!" she shouted.

Edmund flinched at the sound of her raised voice. Emily suddenly felt very bad for shouting at him and really she had no right to. He was a King and she was just a guest, or so she thought. Emily looked away with a sad look and apologised to him. He smiled and picked her up saying,

"its okay now let's get you to your room to be further examined."

When they got there he lay her down and stayed with her, his hand wrapped tightly round hers. Soon Moonshine appeared. She looked at Emily's ankle and sighed. She started to move her ankle and she squeezed his hand everytime making no noise except a sharp intake of breath.

"Lady Emily I am afraid it is pretty bad and it will swell." she said with another touch of her ankle.

She soon shot off to get some herbal tea which is from a plant which acts as a painkiller. This caused Emily to fall asleep. Edmund never let go of her hand. Hours later she awoke and it was dinner already. Edmund had left for lunch seeing as she slept through it. Ed came back moments later to see her awake and her eyes shining. He exchanged his frown for a smile and decided to carry her through the corridors to the main hall. All anyone heard was the sound of laughing and giggling.

"I can walk you know" Emily said with a small smile.

He just laughed again and replied with,

"Your not meant to walk on your ankle yet dear" as he placed her in her chair.

"But I'm fine" she protested making the other four laugh.

"Don't you argue with me, and you won't be saying that when you walk on it!" he said smiling.

Lisa yet again started to play around with her food. Emily glared at her wishing she would stop doing that. It was rude. Finally Lisa began eating and then Peter started telling them what they did today. Emily smiled at Lisa who merely looked away. Peter smiled. He loved seeing her nervous. Soon dinner was over and Lisa wondered off to the library. Peter secretly followed her instead of going to his study. Emily on the other hand whined at Edmund.

"I want to see Cora."

"You need to rest Emily or your ankle won't get any better." Edmund argued but Emily had none of it and kept arguing.

"But Ed... I want to get off to a better start with Cora."

"Fine..." he said excepting he had been defeated.

He helped her out to the stable, and they were met by the good hearted stable boy again.

"Ah good evening Your Majesty and I see Lady Emily has had a mishap... What ever happened?" he said taking her hand to his lips and then bowing low to Edmund.

Emily sighed and said,

"Cora bucked me off. That's why I am here actually."

The stable boy smiled and decided to take Cora out and tie her up to the post outside.

"Wait here M'lady and I will get Cora for you." he said and disappeared into the stable.

They waited for only a couple of minutes. Soon the glorious snow white mare was walked out into the evening sun. Emily smiled and hopped over to the long post that she was tied to. She patted her strong neck and stroked her nose and sighed.

"Lady Emily I must apologised for being so rude and for hurting you. I hope you will forgive me." Cora said with a nod of her head.

Emily smiled and gave her a hug. The stable boy was about to brush her when she asked to do it. Edmund looked at her funny.

"Ehh Emily... Dear we do not brush our horses the stable boy does..." he said.

"Edmund I want to form a bond with Cora. I do forgive you Cora." she whispered after.

Both Emily and Edmund stayed out until the sun went down. Cora was telling them stories even though she was not even that old. The stable boy came and took Cora back to her stall for the night. Edmund soon took Emily back inside for bed. Edmund left her to get ready. When she was she climbed under her covers and lay awake in the pitch black. Only an hour later a light knock came to the door and Emily whispered,

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" the voice said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Ed come in." she said with a giggle.

Edmund came in all ready for bed and had a small frown on his face.

"Can't sleep..." he whispered.

"Neither. Didn't have your arms around me, to keep me safe and warm." she said as she shifted over and he smiled climbing in next to her.

She huddled into him and they were so close. There heart beats matched, and Edmund placed a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed like crazy and quickly buried her head into his side. He closed his eyes and smiled falling into a peaceful sleep.

Lisa on the other hand was in the library with Peter. She smiled and he did too. She was busy reading when Peter took the book gently out of her hands and placed it on the desk, taking her hand in his.

"Come on its late. Better get some sleep." he said with a smile leading her out of the library.

"I'm not tired and I was enjoying that book." Lisa said with a smile.

They reached Li's room and he gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms round him not wanting to let go. When he pulled away he whispered,

"Night..."

"Night..." she whispered back and then remembered the bet.

She ran back out and he still hadn't moved.

"Remember the bet." she said with a wink.

"I will." he said with a smile as he walked down the corridor.

She walked back in and got a bath and then changed for bed. Just a she pulled back the covers a knock came to the door.

"Yeh?"

"It's me..." said a voice.

"Who is me?" she said with a laugh.

"Peter..." he said opening the door.

She smiled. Peter walked in and said,

"I decided maybe I should stay with you tonight, just to make sure you sleep well and to save you from the nightmares." he said with a shy smile.

She giggled and she climbed into her bed, pulling back the covers for him. Peter took off his dressing gown and climbed in. Lisa started to laugh.

"What?"

"You haven't successfully completed the bet..."

He laughed too and said,

"I made the decision to ware only boxers, as I wanted to stay with you tonight."

"Well that's alright then." she said huddling into him.

She wrapped her arms around him and fell into for the first time since she got here a peaceful sleep. Peter finally let his dreams take over him, until morning will awaken him back into reality.

* * *

**AN: aww well cute huh? :D This story wouldn't be the way it is with out the help of EmilyNarnianGodessOfWar :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**AN: Well this is going to be a good chapter maybe. The two kings teach the girls to fight... Who takes to it? Read and find out :) please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Emily and Edmund had slept in but no one wanted to disturb them. Lisa and Peter on the other hand woke up early. Peter gave her a hug and left for his bedchamber before anyone asked where he had been all night. Lisa went to get washed. While she was at it Peter had requested she be given a pair of brown pants, black boots and a white tunic instead of a dress.

"Lady Lisa your clothes are outside, laid on your bed." a small female fawn named Rosie said.

"Thank you very much. Is it possible to get someone to help me with my hair... I don't really know what to do with it..." Lisa said and Rosie replied,

"I could do it for you Lady Lisa... That is if you would allow me to?"

Lisa smiled to herself as she wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her and walked out of the bathroom. Rosie gave a small smile and handed her, her clothes. Lisa smiled... Finally no dresses. She took them and went behind the screen. When she came out from behind it she smiled. Rosie smiled too.

"May I say you still look beautiful M'lady."

"Thanks Rosie. Please could you just call me Lisa?"

"If that is what you wish for me to call you, then that is what I will do... Now what to do with your hair..."

Rosie made Lisa sit on a stool in front of the small mirror on her chest of draws. She started messing around with it and came to a conclusion of just putting it in a simple plat. Lisa wasn't bothered. They chatted and laughed.

"There you are Lisa. I know it is nothing special but even I did not know what to do with it. I do hope it is alright..." Rosie said, standing behind Lisa with a small smile.

"Ah it's fine Rosie. You did a fine job."

"I hear you are learning to use a sword yes?" Rosie asked.

"Yes... I don't know how that will go down but all I can do is give it a go."

"You have a good teacher. You will do fine." Rosie said as she walked out of Li's bedchamber.

Emily was still fast asleep when she felt the thing she was lying against move away. She tried to pull it back but it's was to strong, so she gave up and rolled back over. She heard a soft chuckle.

"Wake up dear. Sword fighting today. You have to get-" he was cut of by the sound of clanging metal and shouting.

"What is happening out there?" Emily mumbled and fell out of her bed, causing Edmund to laugh.

The two of them walked to the balcony, and were blinded by the warm mid morning Narnia sun.

"Come on Lisa sword up!" they heard Peter shout.

When they managed to see the smiled and gasped slightly. The two of them watched Peter and Li sword fight. It was almost like a dance. Every time Peter lunged Lisa dodged. Every time Lisa swung low Peter jumped and it went on... and on like this for a while. Emily's mouth dropped open and Edmund closed it.

"How does she do that?"

"Maybe she is just better at that then fitting in. Maybe you were better at fitting in than anything else but we won't know until you try it huh?" Edmund said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess... I just have to try maybe I am not as bad as I think." she said with a smile as she ran to the bathroom to get herself washed and dressed.

Edmund left her to do so and went to get himself sorted. As he walked down the corridor, Lucy was walking the other way.

"Morning Lu." Edmund said quickening his pace.

"I know where you were Edmund. Peter too." Lu said.

Edmund stopped at the sound of Peter's name being spoke. He turned round with a grin.

"Where was Peter?"

"I shouldn't say I promised. Oh who am I kidding he stayed with Lisa last night." Lu said soon covering her mouth.

Edmund grinned again and Lucy burst into laughter. Peter can't deny it now. He soon ran to his bedchamber to get changed and ready for sword fighting with Emily. Peter and Lisa were both beginning to tier and finally Peter knocked her off her feet and she landed on the floor in an exhausted heap in the grass. Peter collapsed next to her wiping the sweat off his forehead, closing his eyes. Lisa brushed her fringe back and closed hers too. They lay in the sun until they heard the sound of talking. Peter's tired eyes opened but Lisa still lay still. Peter pushed himself up and sighed. Edmund walked over with Emily. Emily decided to wake Lisa up. She whispered something to Lisa and she shot up, her eyes were wide. Edmund smiled.

"I know where you where last night." he said slapping Peter's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Peter shuddered and went a little bit red. Edmund laughed and said,

"Come on Emily we need to do this sword fighting business now."

"Alright I'm coming." she said rolling her eyes causing Li to smile and shove her away.

Peter and Lisa went into the castle and watched from the hall window. Em's first attempt went horribly and Edmund told her to forget everything and concentrate on being angry. Lisa smiled as Em swung at Ed and he swung back. They danced around the grass till she lunged forward, sword at his chest and a vicious look on her face. Li and Pete burst out laughing when Ed through his hands up and said,

"Wow, such a lot of anger in just a little lady. Nice work. I like the face" he winked and Em blushed and they begin again and this time Em runs behind a tree as Ed swipes, causing his sword to get stuck. She then lay her sword on his shoulder.

"What a shame... Looks like I win again" she says with a grin.

"I'm letting you win, let's have a proper fight now" Edmund replies refusing to lose.

They walk back to the centre of the training ground and start again. Em took the first move swiping towards Ed's side but he blocked it with his sword and the sound of clanging metal rang through their ears as they each block the others move. This went on for a while and as the fight progressed, Emily started to tier only just. She soon remembers what Ed had said and she got vicious, all the energy returning to her body. She ducked and jumped and twirled around putting Ed's concentration off. She swung and her sword clanged into the armour on his side. He was still on his feet... Emily was starring in awe that he was still standing. He caught her off guard by hitting her side. She fell to the ground in a heap. Edmund smiled.

"Well done." was all he said as he sheathed his sword.

"Could you help me up?" she said rather loudly so Lisa could hear her.

Li looked at Peter with a smile and started giggling. Peter looked out side to see Edmund lying on the floor.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :) please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**AN: Chapter 5 peeps :) the important question of 'why are we here?' is asked :) please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

It was lunch time. Lisa's favourite meal. Peter and Li wondered down to the main hall. They were chatting on the way.

"Do you still remember England Peter?" Li asked as they entered the hall.

Peter looked down and then into her eyes. She sighed knowing what his answer would be.

"I try to forget. I don't know if our dad is still alive or mum for a fact. When we left it was horrible."

They both sat down accept this time Li sat next to Peter. They both sat in silence for a while.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly.

"I try to forget sometimes too." she said with a sigh.

"Why?" he said as he stopped eating.

"Because my parents have split up. I hardly see my dad any more. He lives so far away." she said as a tear fell from her now clouded brown eyes.

"It's alright Lisa. Let's talk about something else shall we?" he said with a smile as they both began to eat again.

Lisa felt stupid for asking this but she had to.

"Peter... I feel really stupid for asking this but-" he cut her off by saying,

"The answer is yes. I do like you Lisa." Peter mumbled.

"Well I like you too Pete." Lisa mumbled back.

Peter looked up to see her eyes sparkle. He smiled and stood up. She looked at him expecting an explanation but he never gave one, he just took her hand and pulled her out of her chair. She was pulled out to the stables, were Rage was standing... waiting. She tilted her head sideways and he smiled.

"Let's go for a ride." he said.

"But... where's my horse?"

"That is your horse."

"Then where is your horse?"

"That is my horse." he said.

She realised what was happening. She blushed. He picked her up and placed her on the back of Rage. He hopped up to and took hold of the reigns. She smiled as he had his arms slightly round her. Rage slowly walked down onto the beach.

"Lisa? Tell me about your life in England." Peter whispered in her ear.

"There's not that much to tell." she said back.

"There must be something. You would be the most boring person in both worlds if nothing has ever happened in your life." Peter said with a grin.

"Shut up. I am not boring." she said.

"Then talk." he said with a chuckle.

"Fine... I go to school with Emily. She's my best friend. When I was 7 my mum and dad split. I haven't seen my dad very much since they did split and he lives really far away from us. I did have a boyfriend but he cheated on me so he went bye bye. I have a horse called Harry. I have a few dogs. Em I don't really have anything else." Lisa said with a sigh.

"You've had an eventful life. What time do you come from?" he asked.

"It's 2012 this year. The year of the London Olympics." she said.

"Wow... us four are from the 1940's. World War 2." Peter said and Lisa turned a little with a smile.

"Really? WOW! What's it like? I've read a lot about it and it makes me cry every time. Learning about the children having to leave there parents behind."

Peter sighed and tightened his grip around her resting his head on her shoulder. Lisa sighed too.

"It's horrible... We had to leave our mum behind. Lucy was only 10 years old. Edmund 12. Susan 15 and me 16. Our dad went away to war. Last we heard he was fine. We got sent to live with a man called Professor Kirke. From there Lucy found a magical wardrobe. That's how we ended up here." he said but she felt a cold tear fall on her shoulder which soaked through her white tunic.

"Hey don't cry Pete. It will be alright. I'm sure your mum is safe. As for your dad I don't know. All you can do is hope." Lisa whispered.

Peter sniffed a little and then a thought popped into his head. He whispered,

"Do you know why your hear? How did you two even get here anyway?"

"Well as for knowing why we are here I do not know, but getting here is an easy question to answer. My book is magic..." she said with a giggle.

"That's awesome. You came through a book. That's also weird... We should find out why you are here..." Peter said and was about to turn Rage around, when Lisa stopped him.

"We need to-"

"No! Not yet... We need a brake. We've had a busy day." Lisa said and Pete smiled.

Emily and Edmund were eating lunch together. Emily told Edmund about her life. She did get teary but Edmund's life tore her heart to pieces. Emily soon was wrapped in tight hug. She cried into his chest and he stroked her hair. He pushed her away lightly and smiled.

"You shouldn't cry... It's not a good look for you." Edmund said with a little chuckle.

"Shut up you." Emily said giving a playful punch in the shoulder.

Suddenly Susan and Lu, walked in.

"Guys have you seen Peter and Lisa?" Lucy said.

"No sorry..." Emily said, trying to think where they could be.

* * *

**AN: Well :) Whatcha think a that ;) hehe please enjoy and review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Some thing's happening and they need to find Pete and Li... Please enjoy :) REVIEW! :D **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

"What's wrong girls?" Edmund asked.

"Something is coming... To attack the castle, we need to find them before something happens!" Susan replied, panic in her voice.

"Don't panic, I noticed that Rage wasn't in his stall but Thunder was when I went to see Cora earlier. They are probably out on him together. I will get Cora and go looking." Em said.

"Then I'm going with you." Ed said.

Em rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then!"

Ed stuffed his face with as much food as he could and then they sprinted to the stables. When they got there Edmund held his side.

"Oh man I shouldn't have ran after eating that much food."

Em giggled and and then turned serious as she shouted,

"Stable boys, chuck tack on Philip and Cora NOW and do it fast we need to find Peter and Lisa."

Peter and Lisa were still riding across the beach when the sky started to turn black. Li looked to the sky and Peter started to get worried.

"What's going on?" Li whispered as Rage started to get scared.

"I don't know."

Suddenly they heard the sound of hooves beating through the soaked sand. Peter pulled Rage to a stop. Emily and Edmund pulled up next to them.

"Something is attacking, we need to get back to the castle, NOW but we can't turn back they will be too close so follow me!" Ed said still trying to catch his breath.

Lisa took hold of the reigns and Pete wrapped his arms around her tight and Edmund lead the way. They fled across the beach. Peter kept looking behind him... The Fell Beasts had returned...

"ED THEY ARE FELL BEASTS!" Peter shouted.

Lisa's heart almost stopped._ 'Running... Beating paws in the soaked sand... Growling, howling... Sound of her own heavy breathing. Suddenly falling...'_ She snapped out of it and Edmund led them the back way, to the back of the Cair. Lisa was shaking and Peter held her close.

"It's alright..." he whispered and all she did was squeal.

When they reached the castle Lisa started to cry out of terror. Peter asked worriedly,

"What's wrong Li?"

Li cried into his chest and mumbled,

"My nightmare… it's come to life!"

She cried harder and then she pushed away and ran to her room and Em ran after her. The two Kings got troops ready and their army was strong. Over 2000 Narnians decide to help them out. Peter and Edmund galloped deep into the Western Woods with a few hundred of their troops. The Fell Beasts ran towards them. The lead wolf Blackheart, let out a dark laugh and grumbled,

"Ha... That's not an army. That's a bunch of frightened children. How pathetic are you little Kings? Hmm I'm sure last time we saw your army... It was bigger and stronger. At least we won't have to wait that long before we can eat again."

"Enough. We fight tomorrow and we end this." Peter said his voice full of authority.

"Hmm I guess I could spare tomorrow. Better watch out and hope your army is strong. This will be a game for us Fell Beasts. Tomorrow when the sun rises." Blackheart growled and began to laugh again as he turned to leave with the rest of his black wolves.

"Peter... There to strong for our army. We will never beat them." Edmund said, his eyes dark.

"We have to try Ed FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter said as he spurred Rage forward back to Cair Paravel.

"Aslan... What do we do?" Edmund said looking to the sky were the stars were covered by black clouds.

"LI COME ON! OPEN THE DOOR!" Emily said banging her fists on the door.

"NO!" was all Li said.

Em let out a huge sigh and Su and Lu came running up the corridor.

"What's all the noise about?" Susan said rather worried.

"Sorry... Li won't come out and she won't let me in either. She's really scared." Em said.

Lu placed a small hand on Emily's shoulder and squeezed it softly. Emily sighed and tried one more time.

"Li come on please... Either you come out here or let me in."

All they heard were quite sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"Please just leave me alone... I don't want anyone to come in and I don't want to come out." she said through crying.

Em sighed and went with Lu and Susan to the main hall. Edmund and Peter were sitting at the table. Peter had his head in his hands and Edmund was arguing, with him.

"Edmund look... We have to try... That's all we can do!" Peter said as he looked up to see the three girls walk in with the saddest expressions on there faces.

"Yeh well... That is if we don't all die before anything happens." Edmund mumbled as he stood up and held Emily in his arms.

Peters eyes searched... Where was Li. He stood up and marched out. Susan tried to stop him but he pushed her hand away. Emily started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Edmund whispered.

"Lisa has shut herself away. She's crying her eyes out but I can't get her to come out and she won't let me in. What if she hurts herself?" Em mumbled into his chest.

"She will be fine Em." he said and the four of them sat down for a very quiet dinner.

Peter was storming down the corridor. His head was spinning. He turned the corner only to hear soft sobs from Lisa's bedchamber. He walked up and knocked on her door.

"I said I didn't want anyone." Li shouted.

"Li it's Pete. Are you alright?" he asked.

"No!" she cried, "and I'm not letting ANYONE in."

Peter slid down the door and sat on the floor. What was happening? He heard footsteps... Running footsteps. He looked up to see Emily running towards him. He stood up.

"Pete could you leave for a second?"

"Yes of course." Peter said as he felt a warm tear fall from his clouded blue eyes.

"Li! Lisa just let me in please!" Emily cried.

There was no reply.

"Please! You have to or we can't fix anything!" Emily pleaded and yet still no reply.

Emily banged her fists on the door again and again.

"Your all we have to save Narnia you've got to let me in!" Emily pleaded again as she started to cry against the door.

Li finally opened the door and Emily flung herself into her arms. Lisa hugged her and asked,

"Why are you crying?"

"I really didn't fit right in. I-I just put on a brave face. I just got on with it. Everything was going right and then I fell in love with Edmund. Now I don't want to leave!"

Lisa pushed her away. Her expression was sad.

"You lied about fitting in! How could you?"

"It was for the best Li." Emily said through her tears.

"Because I'm not strong enough..." Lisa said as she let go of Emily.

"Lisa all along you have been strong... You just didn't believe it. You spending all the time you have with Peter has made you stronger. Lisa we need you to be there with us. We need you to help us save Narnia. Your my best friend Lisa... And I love you. Please don't let the nightmares stop you from being the person you can be." Emily said not noticing Susan, Lu, Edmund and Peter standing outside the doors smiling.

"There is no person I can be. I can't change now. There is no fire inside me Emily. How am I supposed to help. I'm the most frightened out of all of us here." Lisa said looking Peter dead in the eye.

Emily turned round and Edmund smiled a small smile and she blushed. Lisa smiled as a tear fell from her wide brown eye. Peter walked in and wrapped her in a hug.

"No fire... I don't believe you Li. You know why?" he said in a whisper.

"No..." she whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Because you have fire you just need to use it." he said smiling, closing his deep blue eyes.

Emily smiled and Edmund walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips again, but this time he let it linger. Su and Lu squealed in happiness for Edmund.

It was dark out now and very late. Edmund took Emily to his bedchamber and they went to bed. Peter stayed with Lisa... but she was not peaceful tonight. Peter held her close as she cried and screamed. She begged, pleaded and cried for something to spare her life.

"Shh your alright." he whispered and she relaxed.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and she was finally at peace... For now.

* * *

**AN: OMA! :O nightmares and wolves :O Please review :/ Thanks. All Welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I hope you peeps are liking this :) Lisa becomes gravely ill. Can she be saved? :O Enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Lisa was become increasingly unwell. Rosie would normally bring her, her meals but today it was someone else... Someone Li didn't know. Emily came to eat with her.

"Li... Have mine." Emily said as she swapped the plates.

"Thanks..." Lisa said with a weak smile.

"Your welcome..." Emily said as she started to eat.

Lisa had a drink. She felt so cold. Emily sighed. Her best friend was becoming ill. Her lack of sleep was making it worse. Emily took both the plates away and Lisa closed her eyes. Emily became rather tired and her eyes started to close. She managed to say awake thought. She went into the main hall and into the kitchen to put the plates away. When she walked out she sat with the monarchs.

"Is Lisa Alright?" Peter asked, worry hindering in his voice.

"I don't know. She's freezing cold and it's roasting in there. I-" she was cut off by a terrified scream.

They all ran... The centaur healer Moonshine was there in tears. Tumnus came running in after Pete, Ed, Susan, Lu and Em. Lisa was frozen still. Nothing happening. Suddenly she screamed,

"PETER!"

Peter ran to the side of her bed. He held her ice cold hand. She kept screaming. Tumnus walked over and examined the problem. Lucy looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"It's not good news Your Majesties and Lady Emily. It seems she is in an unwakeable nightmare. The work of magic."

Edmund tensed and Emily squeaked as he crushed her hand. Peters blue eyes filled with tears making his eyes look shiny. Susan had to take Lu away. Edmund held Emily who was in floods of tears.

"Is-is there a-a cure Tumnus?" Peter stuttered.

"Indeed my King there is. You must find a plant. A rare plant my King."

"WHERE!" he shouted as the tears fell down his colourless cheeks.

Tumnus flinched and said,

"It is a dangerous task... It is located near the cave of the Fell Wolves. You must tread carefully my King. But I dare say you must be quick. Who ever has eaten her food... Will not be in as bad a position as her but they will see what she had seen the first few times she had, had nightmares and they will see what is to come." Tumnus said.

"Tumnus! I ate her food tonight because she wouldn't eat." Emily cried into Edmund's chest harder.

"Dear Lady Emily. You will not be harmed in these nightmares. You will merely see what she has seen and dare I say what she will see."

"I am going now. I will see you all soon. Someone please stay with her!" Peter said and he marched past Edmund and Emily.

Once he was gone Tumnus whispered,

"Lady Emily you must not speak of what you see as it could push her further away." Tumnus warned and she clung tighter to Edmund.

"Alright... Who is going to stay with her-" Edmund was cut off again.

"PETER!" Lisa cried.

"I will Your Majesty. I will do what I can to keep her from screaming to much." Tumnus said with a bow.

"Alright dear friend." Edmund said with a very small half smile.

"And may Aslan be with King Peter on his journey." Tumnus said as he pulled up a wooden chair next to Lisa's bed, were she lay still.

**XXXXX**

Peter was galloping through the Western Woods. His heart felt heavy, and beating slowly. He had the hood of his cloak up, so no one knew who he was. He had to find this damn plant now. Peter searched the woods all night and couldn't find that plant anywhere. He managed to make a fire, and he sat in the small cave. He wrapped his cloak tightly round him and Rage said,

"Your Majesty, we will find that plant and we will heal dear Lady Lisa."

Just the sound of her name tore at his heart. He took a quick intake of breath and then he let out a shaky one. He can't cry... He must not cry. He looked into the fire and whispered,

"Aslan... Oh Aslan... Where is that plant? I have searched the whole woods and I couldn't find it. If I don't find it... She-she will die." he said, and his voice cracked from fear and he let the tears spill.

Peter at the sound of no reply, rested his head back onto Rage's neck and closed his eyes.

_'Son of Adam!' _rumbled a velvet voice through his head.

_'The plant you seek is near the cave of the Fell Wolves. You must tread carefully Son of Adam, as the Fell Wolves will __know that one seeks the plant. I will be with you, as you are mine to watch. I wish you luck.' _the voice said and then it left him.

**XXXXX**

She was crying and screaming again. Emily and Edmund lay awake... Whispering... Listening... Praying.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Tumnus said you will see what she did. This means you will see it happening to her and not you. You will also see what will happen very soon. He mentioned that you will be affected physically as in feeling tired but you will wake." Edmund said holding her close to him.

Emily closed her eyes and this happened...

_'She saw her running... Across the wet sand. She heard the beating of the wolves paws and the heavy breathing of her best friend. Suddenly Lisa fell...' _

Emily started mumbling,

"No... No!"

Edmund spoke words of comfort to her keeping her asleep. She needed to know what Lisa was in for.

_'She couldn't get up. She was crying and the wolves circled her. Growls and howls sounded through the dark air. A wolf pounced on her. She let out a painful cry and it all went black.'_

Emily screamed,

"NO LISA!"

Suddenly something worse popped into her head...

_'She was riding in the Western Woods on Thunder. She was smiling and happy. Suddenly a horrible man jumped out in metal armour.'_

Emily started moving but Edmund held her and she stopped.

_'The man chased her. Laughing darkly. He had a long spear. He galloped after her. Thunder pushed himself to go faster but the man's horse kept catching him. Suddenly there was a huge intake of breath and a small squeal. Lisa looked down... The head of the spear through her heart. The man laughed yet again and with one swift motion pulled it out. She fell off Thunder. Her body white and motionless.'_

Emily began to cry. Edmund felt a tear fall down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be a long night for everyone.

Tumnus was sleeping soundly, until Lisa screamed. She started begging, pleading for someone not to kill her. Tumnus gripped her ice cold hand. Her body was freezing but she was sweating from being so scared. He had a damp cloth next to her bed. Every now and then he would dab it over her face. He felt her pulse... It was so fast. He too started to cry. When she had calmed again, he walked to her balcony. He walked into the cold air and looked to the stars which then became covered with dark black clouds.

"Aslan... My Lord and King... Please be with her... She is so scared but no one can help her. Is Peter near the plant? My Lord and King... Why her?" he said and closed his eyes.

**XXXXX**

Peter was still asleep... Thinking... Remembering Aslan's words.

_'Near the Fell Wolves cave.' _

_'Tread carefully.'_

What woke him up was the warm early morning sun on his face. He groaned and opened his eyes. He felt the heavy breaths of Rage underneath him. He turned his head and saw he was still sleeping. Peter didn't want to wake him but the more he waited the more time he was wasting. Lisa wasn't going to hold on through that nightmare forever. Peter let out a heavy sigh and stood up. He stretched his arms up and exhaled. Rage woke up slowly.

"Come on Rage we have to be quick... She won't be able to hang on much longer." Peter said as his horse stood up.

"Lets get a move on then Your Majesty." he said bowing his head.

Peter smiled a half smile and tacked him up, then throwing himself onto his back.

"You ready King Peter?" Rage said, turning to see him.

"Yes..." was all Pete said as he spurred Rage forward into a gallop.

They flew out of the cave at lightning speed. His cloak was flying behind him.

"Rage Aslan told me that the cave is on the eastern side of the woods." Peter said as Rage picked up the pace.

Rage changed direction and they made their way to the eastern side of the woods.

"Aslan... Keep me safe!" he whispered into the air.

They saw the cave. Peter slowed Rage to a walk. Peter glanced in and he was shocked. There were hundreds... Maybe even thousands of black Fell Wolves, fast asleep in that cave. He found it hard to swallow and he closed his eyes.

"Your Majesty... I see the plant..." Rage whispered, so quietly that only Peter could here him.

"Okay let's get it and go." Peter said, not expecting a reply.

"Not... So... Fast little King." said a rough, deep voice, that was so familiar to him.

Peters breath caught and Rage froze. Peter bucked up the courage to turn round... But when he did he too... Froze.

"Now little King aren't you a little... Early?" Blackheart said, looking at his wolves.

Peters heart stopped. His eyes searched the green eyes of Blackheart. He found the answer to his question.

"It is you who is doing this to her isn't it?" Peter said eyes filling with pain.

"Hmm smart boy aren't you? It is I. Aren't I great?" he said taking his paw to his chest with a wolf smile.

Peter felt physically sick. Rage wanted to grab that plant and get him out of there. He tried it but the wolves jumped in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that horse. I can make these nightmares worse. You do know that she is dying? Yes?"

"Yes... I have one more question..."

"And what might that be little King?" Balckheart said moving closer, making his wolves come back to him.

Peter jumped off Rage.

"Grab the flower." he whispered.

Rage nodded his head and Peter walked forward.

"Why Lisa? What has she done?" Peter said.

"Hmm she was the weakest of the two and I thought I would have some fun little King. Can't even a Fell Beast have some fun?"

Peter growled. Peter watched Blackheart as he walked round him.

"We knew you loved her little King. I thought maybe... Killing her would make it easier on our part to beat you and take your Kingdom for ourselves." Blackheart said, snapping every now and then making him flinch.

Rage walked backwards towards the plant. No one noticed him and he was sweating from being so nervous. He had his eyes squeezed shut. He back into a tree and his eyes opened. He waited until Peter had said this,

"NARNIA IS MY KINGDOM! And I tell you this wolf..." he said kneeling to his level. "No one is getting my Kingdom!"

Rage grabbed the plant and pulled up the root. Peter stood up and ran. Rage held the plant tightly in his mouth, galloping through the wolves. One caught his fetlock but he kicked it in the face making it yelp. He snorted and ran next to Peter. Peter grabbed Rages mane and waited until he found a rock. He leapt from the rock onto his back, and they flew through the woods.

**XXXXX**

Moonshine was pacing round Li's room... Panicking... Waiting... Praying. Moonshine occasionally heard a small whimper from across the hall. She started to freak. Li hadn't moved, screamed or even cried, for about two hours now. Emily was in a peaceful sleep for now. She found out what was going to happen, or what she thought was going to happen any way. She didn't know the wolves controlled Lisa's nightmare. She had a peaceful dream now or so she thought.

_'Edmund and Emily were on the beach. The sun beating down on them and the water crashing on the sand. They were smiling and laughing and it was almost like nothing had happened. Suddenly their day was interrupted by the sound of quick gentle footsteps. Emily saw Susan running years streaming down her face. "Susan what's the matter?" Edmund asked. "Come it is devastating news for the both of you." Susan cried as she made her way back to the castle. When Emily and Edmund reached the castle it was horrible. Peter was... Dead! He was bleeding still. His blood stained the white marble floors of Cair Paravel. Edmund collapsed next to him crying his eyes out. Emily looked to Susan with testy eyes. She took Emily's hands and lead her to Li's chamber. When Emily opened the door she broke down in tears. Li was... Dead. She ran and lay next to her best friend crying.' _

Emily screamed and shot up. Edmund fell out of bed from the shock.

"Edmund!" she shouted as she saw him lying on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that about?" Edmund said holding his head with both hands.

"I can't tell you! All I'm saying is it was horrible. Here let me help you." she said holding her hand out.

When he was back in the bed she started to cry. She prayed to the Great Lion Aslan to keep Lisa safe. They never got back to sleep, as there were cries from Lisa's room. She was screaming for Peter. Edmund started to cry.

**XXXXX**

Rage flew through the woods, dodging the trees. He leapt over logs that blocked the path back to the Cair.

"Say goodbye to your precious lady little King!" Blackheart shouted.

"NO!" Peter shouted as he pulled Rage to a stop.

"Hmm... What are you going to do?" Blackheart growled as he walked closer to Peter and Rage.

Peter stayed quiet, his face filled with anger. His eyes were lit. They looked like a fire was behind them. He jumped of Rage and told him to go back to the castle. Rage fled the woods, some Fell Wolves on his long black tail. Blackheart let out a rough laugh.

"Was that really wise little King? Letting your only means of getting away... Run?"

"At least she will be better when I get back!"

"Ha... That is if you ever get back ALIVE little King!"

Peter drew his sword and held his position. Blackheart laughed again. Peter never budged.

"Come any closer and this sword will be run through your BLACKHEART!" Peter shouted.

"Trying to be brave are we? Oh you make me and my pack laugh! You are pathetic! Your army is weak and you are no better... I wonder why "The Great Lion" chose you to be High King and not your brother? EDMUND THE JUST!" he roared.

**XXXXX**

Edmund felt a jab in his heart. He cried out in pain. Susan and Lu ran in. He gripped the side of the bed. Susan cried in horror and Lucy ran to him. Emily wrapped her arms round him. He felt another sharp pain. Lisa started crying and screaming Pete's name again. It was driving everyone crazy. First Lisa and still Lisa and then Emily who's not that bad and now Ed.

"ASLAN! HELP US!" Lucy pleaded.

"Edmund what's wrong?" Emily cried.

"Ahh! Some-something's happening. AHHH!" Edmund cried as tears rolled down his now very pale face.

Moonshine had to leave Lisa's room. She was in tears. Lisa was getting torn apart from the inside. She heard the sound of hooves. She flew down the corridors and out into the courtyard. Rage came flying through the huge gates. The army outside managed to either kill or scare off the Fell Wolves that had followed him. Moonshine noticed Peter was not there.

"WHERE IS PETER?" she shouted as she jumped down the marble steps to the black horse.

"Moonshine... He's still in the woods-" he said but Moonshine cut him off.

"YOU LEFT PETER ON HIS OWN?"

"BLACKHEART WAS GOING TO END LISA'S LIFE MOONSHINE I HAD NO CHOICE AND NEITHER DID HE! BLACKHEART IS TRYING TO KILL OFF EDMUND TOO!" Rage shouted back, making the plant fall to the floor.

Moonshine gasped and leaned over and picked it up. She looked Rage in the eyes and said,

"Do you know what we do with this?"

"Not a clue... I'm a horse remember..." he said with a chuckle.

Moonshine went red with embarrassment. She made her way quickly into the castle to find Mr Tumnus. Edmund was fine again but he was scared that it would happen again. Emily held him close and he hugged her tightly.

"Aslan where are you?" he whispered.

The four of them sat in silence when the door flew open and Moonshine appeared holding the plant. They all smiled and ran at her.

"You have the plant... Wait where's Peter?" Lucy said.

"Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, King Edmund and lady Emily... Only Rage returned... Peter is still out there... He had no choice but to stay. I'm sorry..." Moonshine said as tears formed in her eyes.

"WHY IS HE STILL OUT THERE?" Edmund shouted causing Moonshine to flinch and cry.

"Rage said... He was going to end Lisa's life if they kept running... So he stopped and told Rage to get the plant back to the castle... He also said Blackheart was trying to kill Edmund too." she cried.

Edmund froze again. Peter was risking his life for him and everyone here. Suddenly there silence was interrupted by Rosie screaming and Tumnus running down the corridor. They all ran to Lisa's room. She was frozen still. She wasn't moving at all. Tumnus spotted the plant in Moonshines hand.

**XXXXX **

"Give up little King! My power is too strong!" Blackheart growled.

"I will never give up on anyone." Peter growled back, moving his sword, to follow the wolves movement.

"Your trying my patience little King. Your pushing your precious Lady further away the more you press me." Blackheart taunted.

"I swear in the name of Aslan I will kill you! STOP HURTING HER!" Peter shouted.

"Hmm... I guess I could let her relax a bit. But who will I have fun with if I do?" Blackheart said a evil glint in his eyes.

Peter took a sharp intake of breath and whispered,

"Hurt me... Not my family... Not my people and not Lisa." Peter said sheathing his sword... Surrendering himself to Blackheart.

* * *

**AN: Oh My Aslan! Lisa in an unwakeable nightmare! Peter... Wow... That was a very eventful chapter :'( I cried a little bit lol. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: So folks :( Peter surrendered himself to Blackheart. Blackheart reduces the power of the nightmare bit doesn't stop it. Tumnus helps with the cure and saves Emily and Ed but is it to late to save Lisa? Please review and enjoy. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Tumnus took the plant out of Moonshines hands and examined it. He smiled slightly.

"Do you know what to do with it Tumnus?" Lucy asked, her voice full of hope.

"You are in luck. I do know what to do dear Lucy." Tumnus said as he strolled out of Li's room followed by Lu, Su, Em and Ed. Moonshine stayed with Lisa and Rosie.

Rosie was cleaning her bathroom to try and distract herself from Lisa's cries for Peter and her cries for help. Moonshine dabbed the damp cloth over her face again, brushed her sweat covered hair out of her eyes and out of her face. For some reason she still looked pretty in this state. Moonshine began to cry again. What if she was to far gone, for anything to cure her?

"Rosie... What of she's to far gone?" Moonshine whispered.

Rosie peered round the door and said,

"Don't be so negative. Hope for the best." Moonshine sighed.

She was right. Peter knew what to do and Aslan was with him until the death. Tumnus walked into his little room. He set the plant on his little desk and started the make an antidote to cure the curse that was placed on all of them. Lucy looked sad and upset. Where is Peter? She thought. Susan was pacing around and Em and Edmund were watching Tumnus carefully.

"Hmm... I think it's about done." Tumnus said.

Em and Edmund stood up as he poured some of the horrible looking juice into glasses. It was like sick blended with... Other stuff. Edmund gagged a little bit and Em said,

"Wise up and drink it."

Edmund glared at her and then started swirling it round. Tumnus chuckled.

"King Edmund I must say you are quite the picky King aren't you? I must make you drink it."

He drank it... When he swallowed it he felt in a way better but also he felt worse to.

"What about Lisa... Will she be okay Tumnus?" Em said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lady Emily you must know that this may not work on her... I'm sorry but I am in hope that Aslan knows what he's doing." Tumnus said with a hopeful smile.

**XXXXX**

Peter had surrendered himself to Blackheart. Blackheart was taunting him.

"What was it you said to your brother when you were in a bad mood Peter?" Blackheart said circling him.

"Don't..." Peter said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't what Peter? Don't remind you what you said? Why not?" Blackheart seared.

"Just-just don't!" Peter said, his voice wavering.

"EDMUND YOUR A TRAITOR AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" Blackheart roared and Peter shouted,

"NO STOP!"

"Why Peter? You told me I could do what I want if I stop hurting Lisa, her friend and your precious brother... No?" he said with an evil little wolf grin.

Peter was shaking, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall from his dark eyes. With no reply he kept going.

"BETTER WATCH OUT EDMUND!" he grumbled as he walked round Peter who was on his knees.

"I said stop..." Peter whispered.

"Hmm... Alright but it's your choice little King. Its you or Lisa?" Blackheart laughed.

Peter yet again stayed quiet. He was thinking. Blackheart was becoming increasingly impatient.

"I'm waiting... What will it be little King?"

"Me..."

"Fine... Then let me start where I was interrupted!" he seared again. Peter was in for a lot... But if it saved Lisa, Edmund and Emily he would do it.

**XXXXX**

Lisa was still lying still... Frozen... Cold... Waiting. Emily and Edmund went to see her. Rosie was dabbing her head to rid the sweat that was still there. Rosie was smiling, what seemed a relieved smile.

"How's she doing?" Edmund said in a low rough voice seeing as he was tired.

"She's doing better than last night. It's always a good sign. Has Tumnus made the cure?" Rosie asked.

"Yes but he fears he is to late." Emily said looking at her friends pale face.

"Tell him to try..." Rosie said as tears started to return to her eyes.

"He said... When Peter is back..." Edmund said and Rosie for the first time raised her voice to royalty.

"SHE WON'T MAKE IT! WE DONT KNOW HOW LONG HE WILL BE STUCK THERE!"

Edmund looked taken back and Emily felt upset. Rosie was so close to Lisa. Lucy came in after hearing shouting.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked looking at Lisa.

"Rosie wants Tumnus to try the cure on her now." Emily said looking at Lu.

"We've tried but he still said no. I even begged him and he said no." Lucy said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Guess all we can do is wait... And hope she lives until he comes back..." Edmund said as he held Lucy and Emily close to him.

"Tumnus please... You have to try it now." Susan begged.

"Queen Susan I have made my decision... That is final." Tumnus said putting the cure out of Susan's reach.

"But Tumnus what if she can't hold out that long?" Susan said as she began to cry.

"She is strong... She will find a way Queen Susan." Tumnus said sitting himself down holding Susan's hand as she wept.

**XXXXX**

"Tell me this Peter... Why do you HATE your brother, so much. Why do you feel threatened?" Blackheart growled.

"I-I don't hate him... I don't feel threatened..." Peter said, his mind was on fire.

"Ha... Don't hate him. I can see in your eye little King that you hate him... That you want rid of him."

"STOP IT!" Peter cried out, causing all the wolves to laugh.

"I could change back to making Lisa's nightmares so bad that she will die tonight... If you wish?" Blackheart said sitting down, twisting a blade of grass in between his claws. Peter was stuck... He was getting hurt... If he agreed Lisa would die... God his head was so messed up.

"Let me go..." Peter whispered.

"Ha... No because... I know what you will do! She will be fine and we will have no way of stopping you." Balckheart growled.

"Well killing Lisa will only make me stronger and want to kill you more than I DO RIGHT NOW!" Peter shouted and Blackheart thought for a moment.

"Hmm... I guess I could let you go... Means I can go back to playing with Lisa's poor little venerable mind." Blackheart said, putting his paw to Peter's face.

Peter flinched and then cried out in pain as he dragged his sharp claw down his cheek.

"You can't do anything about it little King!" Blackheart roared.

Peter had enough he unsheathed his sword and ran it right through his Blackheart.

"I tell you this wolf... No one and I mean no one gets my Kingdom, no one hurts my family, people or friends AND NO ONE!" Peter growled and the whispered, "Hurts Lisa!" he kept pushing his sword further and further into Blackheart heart.

"This is not over little..." he said in one breath, and with his last one he roared, "LITTLE KING!"

"I'm afraid it is Blackheart... I have killed one wolf and I was not afraid to do it again." Peter said and with one swift motion pulled his sword out, letting Blackheart fall to the ground, he crimson red blood staining the grass and seeping into the dirt.

"You killed Morgrim... Lead wolf of the White Witch Jadis." he growled.

"What does it matter he threatened my family, my friends, my king and my people! HE HURT MY BROTHER! JUST LIKE YOU!" Peter yelled.

Blackheart didn't answer as he had died... Peter had finally killed the beast that was killing Lisa. He watched as the wolves returned to their original colours of brown and also white. The spell was lifting.

"How am I supposed to get back quick enough? Rage went back!" Peter said and the wolves looked at each other.

"Son of Adam! May I take you home?" said a velvet voice, like the one from his dream. He spun round and came face to face with... Aslan.

"Aslan... You came... But we were all in trouble and-and you never came?" Peter said as he ran to the lion giving him a hug.

"Son of Adam... You fought for the lives of your people, friends, family and most of all the one you loved. I was in two minds whether to come or not. I chose to let you do this yourself... To show you should not be messed with. I Son of Adam watched you..." he was cut off.

"As I am yours to watch." Aslan let out a deep chuckle.

Peter laughed and hugged him again.

"Now I hear that dear Mr Tumnus has not yet given Lisa the cure to her pain. He was waiting for you. We must move quickly. Climb on my back!"

Aslan said and the wolves bowed and then howled. Aslan ran through the thick wood as fast as lighting. Peter was breathing heavily... Hoping that Lisa was still alive.

**XXXXX**

Rosie was holding her had as she fell asleep. She was praying to Aslan that Peter would hurry up. Lisa's pulse and heart rate was slowing. Her body become even more cold if that was even possible.

"ROSIE! ROSIE!" Moonshine yelled as she burst through the door waking Rosie up making her fall backwards.

"WHAT!" Rosie yelled getting herself back on her feet.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but Peter has returned riding... The Great Lion!"

* * *

**AN: that's chapter 8 folks :) interesting how this story went very off track but it turned out better haha :) review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**AN: CHAPTER 9! Only a few more chapters left folks :) Right so Peter has just come back with Aslan :) let's see whatsa gonna happen shall weh? Hehe please enjoy and review :) thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter leapt from Aslan's back and ran through the huge doors of his castle, Aslan in tow. _'Please be alive...'_ he thought as he ran. His cheek felt sore. He put his hand to it and drew it back seeing... Blood. Peter growled at the memory of that beast. Moonshine appeared with Rosie in tow.

"Your Majesty please come quickly!" Moonshine pleaded. Peter's heart raced and he shoved past her and barged into Lisa's room where everyone was waiting. All eyes turned on him.

"Peter thank goodness your here... She's getting really weak. She's freezing." Lucy cried. Emily had fallen asleep against Edmund with a tear stained face. Edmund was looking at Lisa's pale face hoping for something, but that something was never found.

"Move..." was all he managed to say.

Everyone did and he looked to Tumnus with eyes like fire.

"Have you given it to her yet?"

"Not yet Your Majesty but I will do it now." Tumnus said and he poured the cure into Lisa's mouth. They waited but nothing happened. Lucy started to cry and Susan ran out followed by Moonshine and Rosie.

Peter began to cry. No one ever saw High King Peter cry but this was a reason that was upsetting. Edmund took the now weeping Emily out of the room leaving Peter and Tumnus.

"There's always one more thing you could try Your Majesty." Tumnus whispered.

Oh... No...

Tumnus looked at him raising an eyebrow. Peter looked from him to Lisa, then back to Tumnus.

"Is there no other way?" Peter asked.

"Oh King Peter... Come off it just kiss her already!" Tumnus said as he made a swift exit.

"Tumnus..." he shouted and then sighed. He walked round to the other side of her bed and placed his hand in hers. "Don't leave me here on my own Lisa." Peter whispered and placed a kiss on her cold lips.

* * *

**AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT DON'T KILL ME BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER! Just wanted to get that bit over with :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Chapter 10 :D hehe not gonna tell you about the chapter so your gonna have to read or you won't know what happens ;) R&R Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter pulled away and Lisa's eyes opened to the world once again. She looked up and saw him staring down at her. She sighed in relief and then blushed. Peter smiled and lay next to her.

"I missed you so much Lisa." he whispered and Lisa replied with,

"Missed you too Peter... Where did you get the cut?" she asked whipping the blood off of his pale cheek.

"Um long story..." Peter said trying not to let the memories flood back to him.

"I got time..." she mumbled into his side.

"Blackheart... The Fell Wolf... He did it... He did everything, from your nightmares, to this cut. He told me it was either you... Or me... I chose me every time. I didn't want you to leave me on my own here."

"I would hold on for you... Always." Lisa said, smiling up at had shiny eyes from the tears that soon filled them. He had his beautiful girl back. Emily and Edmund didn't know she was awake so they were standing with Aslan in the Main Hall.

"Mmm... Your brother was very brave out there. He wouldn't give up on her, or any of you. I watched over him. I never stepped in but he knew I was there. He went through pain and torment. You should be proud of him." Aslan said as he sat himself down.

Emily smiled and looked at him.

"Your Aslan, the Great Lion... Who created Narnia and summoned the Kings and Queens." Emily said giving him a little curtsy. He chuckled and Edmund slipped his hand into hers.

"I did not just summon them... You and your brave friend were taken here because of me also."

"But why?" Edmund asked as he looked from Aslan to Emily.

"Well Son of Adam, the Fell Wolves were the reason. You were to help defeat them." Aslan bowed his head.

"But how did we help when we didn't do anything?" Emily said feeling rather confused. Edmund started to laugh and Emily hit him.

"Well Daughter of Eve, both you and your friend gave him a reason. Son of Adam you and the two Queens also gave him a reason. If he gave up, your friend would be dead... Emily would become very ill and you Son of Adam would be were the Witch intended... My country. So you guys all helped him defeat the wolf and restore Narnia to piece. I'm proud of you all, but I must go and check on your dear friend." Aslan said as he got up and left for Li's bedchamber.

Emily looked at Edmund and smiled. She didn't know he had a surprise for her. He gave her a kiss and whispered,

"Wanna go see Li?"

"Would love to she's my best friend... Shes like my older sister." Emily said with a smile.

"Shes older than you?" Edmund asked.

"Yeh only by a couple of days though but we watch each others backs all the time." Emily said as she grabbed Edmund's hand and dragged him down the corridors. They were both laughing and when they got to her room everyone was there, and they meant everyone.

"EXCUSE ME! BEST FRIEND AND SISTER COMING THROUGH!" Emily shouted dropping Edmund's hand and barging through the crowds of people.

She heard Lisa start to giggle and she saw Peter get up and move. When Peter moved Lisa felt like something was missing but that was soon filled when Emily flung herself onto her bed wrapping her arms round her.

"I'm so glad your better Lisa. You had everyone in tears. Lu, Su, Ed, Peter, Moonshine, Rosie everyone. You were getting worse every hour of every day Lisa. Don't know what I'd do without you." Emily cried.

"Emily I'm not completely better. I've had no sleep for 3 days and I look awful. And to be fair I had no clue what was happening, my mind was completely frazzled and I missed seeing everyone." Lisa said hugging Emily tightly.

"Emily... About that surprise..." Edmund said with a shy smile.

Lisa and everyone in the room turned to Edmund who was shifting around uncomfortably. Emily was still hugging Li.

"Em get up... Edmund asked you something..." Li whispered and Emily got up and Peter sat back next to Li and she huddled back next to him watching what was happening. Edmund grabbed her hands in his and smiled, placing a kiss on each. Emily blushed and wondered what this surprise was.

* * *

**AN: OOOO! What's that surprise? Tune in next time to find out what it is ;) R&R please. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: TIME FOR THE SURPRISE! Ha and it may surprise you folks as well. Please R&R :) thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Edmund's heart was pounding and he feared that everyone could hear it. Emily giggled and smiled.

"Um... I don't really know where to start Emily..." Edmund started and then carried on."Your beautiful and when I first saw you... I fell in love. Your eyes are filled with joy, and love for your best friend. I just love your personality. I don't want to live with out you."

Lisa and Peter gasped. Susan and Lucy were squealing with happiness. Emily blushed like crazy and started to cry. Edmund kneeled on one knee and again kissed her shaking hand.

"Lady Emily... Will you... Marry me?" Edmund said closing his eyes thinking she would say no.

Lisa squealed and shouted, "JUST SAY YES EMILY!"

Emily smiled and whispered, "Yes..." then she shouted, "YES!"

Edmund grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. The ring he got for her was beautiful. It had a nice sized white diamond in the middle with loads of little blue and pink ones next to it going round the band. She squealed with happiness and when Ed stood up she leapt into his arms. Peter stood up and smiled.

"Congratulations to Queen Emily and King Edmund on getting married." Peter called and Edmund put Emily down and Peter hugged Edmund.

"When are you gonna ask her?" Edmund whispered and Peter pushed him away.

"What?" he said quite loudly and everyone again turned there attention on the Kings.

"Peter I wish you would stop covering up how much you like her!" Edmund said and everyone gasped.

Peter started to heat up. Edmund was right. But he didn't want to marry her yet, she just woken up after 3 long and painful days and nights. Lisa looked at him and sighed. Peter walked over to her.

"Lisa I love you so much but I just don't think I'm ready to ask you." Peter said looking her deep in the eyes.

"Peter I would never pressure you to do that. I love you too." she said and he leaned down to place a kiss, one so soft that it was almost like a feather touching their lips.

He pulled away and everyone awed and started cheering. Emily and Edmund disappeared off and so did Su and Lu. Peter held Lisa's hand tightly and kissed it softly. She blushed. Secretly she wished he would ask her but she knew that they both just weren't ready yet. She would wait for life of she had to.

* * *

**AN: how was that :D x please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Now I am dedicating this small chapter to Lisa and Peter so don't hate me lol. It's set three weeks later okay :D enjoy my lovely readers :) R&R! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Lisa had awoken, Peter had reappeared and Edmund married Emily. Lisa was in the gardens minding her own business when Lu came running out and screamed,

"LISA! EDMUND AND EMILY HAVE NEWS!"

Lisa spun round and caught Lucy as she flew into her. Lisa smiled and Lucy grabbed her hand, and dragged her back inside.

"Lu is it important news?" Lisa said and Lucy laughed joyfully.

Lisa thought. _'What was this news?'_ They got to Edmund's room. Lisa got shoved in and almost face planted the floor, but Peter caught her before she did.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

"No problem..." he said with a smile.

When she was on her feet and steady she smiled.

"What's this news I've been hearing about?" Lisa said looking at all the smiling faces.

"You want to tell her?" Edmund said and Emily nodded.

"Um we... We're having a baby Lisa." Emily said with a smile.

Lisa's mouth fell open. Emily's smile vanished at that. Susan looked at Edmund who looked at Peter who look at Lucy who then looked at Lisa._ 'OMA SHES PREGNANT!'_ flew around Lisa's head. She stood frozen and Emily whispered,

"Are you Alright Li?" Emily said.

"Yeh!" she squealed and leapt onto their bed squishing them both making them laugh.

"That's great news. Aww I'm so happy for you two. When is it due?"

"February Lisa."

Lisa was so happy. Her best friend, her sister was having a baby. She decided she would get off their bed. She stood up and Peter wrapped her in a hug. Peter knew she was really happy for them.

"We will leave you guys alone." Susan said as she ushered everyone out of their crowded room. Peter took Lisa's hand tightly in his and they walked down the corridor.

Lisa asked,

"I'm going to the library? Wanna come Pete?"

"No no sorry Lisa I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. Maybe I'll join you later alright?" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek as he walked quickly down to his "study".

"Alright I guess..." she mumbled and made her way to the library.

Lisa was kind of annoyed at Peter. She made her way to the library where Susan and Lucy were. She gasped and looked at them. _'How... How did they get here before me?'_ She thought but walked in any way.

"Hey Lisa. Where's Pete?" Lucy asked with a small smile.

Lisa grabbed a book from the many bookshelves.

"What does it matter." she mumbled.

Susan and Lucy looked at her. Lucy came and sat with her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked and held her hand. Li sighed and said,

"He's busy... Em's lucky, Edmund can always make time for her."

"That's not true Li... Peter has made loads of time for you, but as a consequence of that his work has built up." Susan said covering up what was really happening really well.

"I guess so..." she said slumping in her chair and opening the book she was going to read.

Peter was actually running around trying to find the ring he had made for her.

"Where is it?" he mumbled as he was tearing his room apart.

There was a small knock at the door. He let out a frustrated sigh and growled,

"WHAT?"

"Sorry to bother you Sire but may I come in?" came the voice of Mr Tumnus.

Peter relaxed and allowed him to come in. When Tumnus entered and gasped.

"Um High King Peter... What on earth is going on here?" Tumnus said holding a red velvet box.

"Oh thank goodness Tumnus you found my ring." he said and grabbed it, falling back onto his bed.

"Yes... What an odd place to leave it as well Sire. You left it in the main hall." Tumnus said and Peter closed his eyes.

"Um that is all I needed Your Majesty." Tumnus said as he left Peter lying on his bed.

He opened the box. There was a red ruby in the middle with loads of little stones around the band. He closed it again and ran out of his room. He ran down the corridors and out of the castle. He ran into the gardens and into a little secret place he found. He smiled it was all ready. He was actually really excited. In this little place was a water fall. He picked the perfect place. Lisa would be so happy. He could tell.

* * *

**AN: Awww YAY, a baby and a marriage(soon that is folks) :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Lisa has a mahusive surprise :D oh I'm so excited hehe :) I like this ;) please enjoy. R&R! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Lisa was still sitting with Susan and Lucy and then Lisa started to get angry. She slammed her book shut causing Lu and Susan to flinch. She stood up and placed it carefully onto the bookshelf again. She stormed to the door.

"Lisa what's wrong?" Susan shouted.

"Nothing I'm just going to get cleaned up." Lisa shouted and stormed out of the library. Lucy and Susan looked at each other. They exchanged a look of 'what-do-we-do-now'

"Where's Lisa?" shouted a voice that was really out of breath. The girls turned to the door to see a very out of breath Peter.

"Shes gone to get cleaned up. Did you run here?" Lucy asked trying not to giggle.

Peters hair was sticking up and he was really out of breath.

"Oh good... Means I can get cleaned up myself and get some water. Lucy what kind of question is that... You know I did." Peter said making them both laugh.

"Just go Peter... She's not a happy girl just now." Susan said through her laughter.

Peters heart dropped... She's unhappy? He ran back out of the room and into his chamber. He shoved on his best clothes and sorted out his hair and grabbed his crown and grabbed the ring. Lisa was drying her hair and shoved it up in a messy bun. She found a really nice red dress with gold around the neck line and the hem line. She smiled and strode out of her room only to get knocked off her feet by Peter.

"Lisa... I'm so sorry." Peter said and picked her up.

"Its alright... You look really well dressed just to do some paper work Pete?"

Peter started stuttering and she giggled and then he said,

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Ha... Thanks Pete. Where were you going in such a hurry." Li asked and Peter straitened himself up and held out his arm for her.

"To take you somewhere." he said with his most charming smile.

Li blushed and placed her hand on his arm and they walked down the corridor and through the massive double doors. He then grabbed her hand and ran through the gardens.

"Peter... What's so great about the gardens?"

"Lisa stop asking questions and just be patient. It's not in the gardens... It's somewhere special." Peter said through heavy breaths.

Lisa looked really confused. How could it not be in the gardens? where else could it be? She started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Peter said smiling.

"I don't actually know just felt right at the time." Li said making him laugh too.

"Peter are we there yet? My legs hurt." Li moaned and Peter laughed more.

"We are here." Peter said with a grin.

Lisa looked at him.

"Peter its a cave?"

"Mm that's what you think... Close your eyes and keep them closed." Peter whispered and Lisa did what she was told.

Peter lead her in telling her to duck occasionally and if there was a step he'd tell her. He let go of her hand and she stopped. He looked at her and smiled.

"You can open them now you know."

"Well you did tell me not to open them but if you say so." she said and when she opened then she covered her mouth and gasped.

The beautiful waterfall, the roses, everything. It was beautiful.

"So what do you think?" Peter said with a cheeky grin.

"Shush you. It's-it's beautiful. I love it." Lisa said as she walked to the waterfall.

Peter took this chance to place his crown on his head and he took the ring box out of his pocket... And kneeled on one knee. He cleared his throat and Lisa spun round. She gasped and walked over. Peter gave her a wink and she giggled. She looked at the ring and started to cry.

"Lisa... Will... Will you marry me?" Peter said.

* * *

**AN: OOOO! Sorry folks you'll have to wait for what happens :) please I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**AN: Right I apologies completely for not updating... Exams and writing War Horse fanfics haha. Right so recap! Peter asked Lisa to marry him :/ let's see what she said haha. Also Emily has her baby as I set it to February haha. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Her face was stained with tears she reached out a shaking hand and put pushed the ring onto her finger. He placed a delicate kiss on her hand and stood up. Lisa looked into his eyes.

"I love you Peter." she whispered.

"I-I love you too Lisa. So much." he whispered back with a charming smile.

She giggled and they shared a kiss to seal their marriage. He slipped his hand into hers and they walked out of the small cave. They walked through the gardens and Peter leaned down. Li looked at him funny and he said,

"Close your eyes..." he whispered and she did what she was told.

She felt something being put in her hair. She jumped a little and he whispered,

"It's alright. It's just a flower... A beautiful one, like you." he said and Li's cheeks went red.

She still couldn't believe this happened. It was so overwhelming. She opened her eyes and they walked into the castle. Edmund and Emily were sitting in the main hall talking about what to name their baby.

"What about Jamie?" said Edmund and Emily frowned.

She shook her head and Edmund sighed. Li and Pete walked over an sat with them.

"I'm guessing it's a boy?" Li said with a weak smile. Emily glared at her and Lisa sighed and Peter wrapped an arm round hers. Emily was going to have the baby soon. Lisa was incredibly excited. Her sister was going to have her first baby. A baby boy.

* * *

**XxFebruaryxX **

Emily just had get beautiful baby boy. He had Edmunds dark eyes and freckles and Emily's hair. He was a very cute baby. Li, Pete, Lu and Su all sat round Edmund and Em's bed. She was rocking him in her arms. Peter held Li close and Emily looked at her.

"Want to hold him Li?" Emily whispered and Li's eyes lit up. She took him in her arms holding him tight, being careful not to hurt him.

"Hello... Aww." Li whispered and Peter walked over and they all smiled at the two of them.

"What have you named him?" Peter asked and Emily looked at Edmund.

"Um we called him Caleb."

"Hey Caleb." Lisa said through her tears.

Peter kissed her hair. They would let her help out. She passed him back to Emily and hugged Peter. She really wanted to hold him again. She missed him.

* * *

**AN: Awww Lisa wants a baby :( hehe well as I said before I apologise for the late update hehe. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**AN: So... No one knows Lisa and Peter are married yet :O secret ;) hehe until Emily and Lisa are talking :O haha this will be a short chapter :( haha **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

So Lisa wanted a baby. It came as a shock to Peter when she told him but he still remembered what Edmund said to him when he and Li stood with baby Caleb.

_'You'll be a great dad Pete... Don't worry!' _

Peter and Edmund had gone out hunting and Lisa and Emily sat with each other in Em's room. "Are you alright Li? You strangely happy today?" Em said rocking Caleb in her arms. Li looked up at her friend with a smile and nodded her head. "Yeh Em, I'm just fine and how are you?" she said with a wink.

"I still don't believe you and I know your hiding something from me but yeh I'm fine." Em said and Li... without know started to twist her ring on her finger still looking at Emily. Emily gasped putting Caleb in his cot next to the bed. Lisa put her hand behind her back but Emily grabbed it.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?" she screamed and Lisa growled and whispered angrily, "Emily SHUT UP!" Emily grinned eviley and got to her feet. Lisa's eyes widened. "Em... Please don't..." Li begged and stood up too.

Emily ran for the door and shouted down the corridor "LI AND PETE GOT MARRIED!" "EMILY SHUT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!" Li shouted covering Em's mouth with her hand and dragged her back into her room. She slammed the door and glared at Em. Her breathing picked up and she did not look happy.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW! WE WERE KEEPING IT A SECRET FOR A REASON!" Lisa yelled and Em winced. She didn't know. Her eyes filled with tears and Li ran out and down the corridor slamming her door behind her.

"LI IM SORRY!" Em yelled. When she didn't get a reply she cried. She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. What had she done?

* * *

**AN: Well Emily's not in her good books :O Tune in next time folks haha. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: So yeh let see what happens shall we haha :) yet again more randomness haha! In a weird mood that's why haha and I apologise for the weirdness and not updating hehe please enjoy and R&R! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

"We heard door slamming... Wait Lisa was with you? Where is she?" Peter said scanning the room not seeing her. He began to panic and panicking was something he was always doing.

"Pete calm down!" Edmund shouted and Em looked at the two Kings with watery eyes. Edmund went over and held her close. "Where is she Emily?" he whispered. "She ran into her room crying." she replied with a shaky voice.

Peter thought for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. That must have been what she was crying about. Peter and Lisa had wanted to keep their marriage a secret and Emily must have shouted it out. They did hear shouting... Peter strode out and down the corridor to Lisa's room.

He leaned against the door pressing his ear to it. She was crying, so he knocked on the door softly. "Dear? It's Peter can I come in?" he whispered.

He got a muffled reply and decided to walk in any way. She was lying on her bed crying into her pillows. He sighed and walked over to her. She looked so small and he was scared that one day he might break her if he hugged her to tightly. She felt the weight on her mattress but never moved she just whined and cried.

"What's wrong Li?" he whispered softy lying down next to her. "Nothing..." she mumbled as a soft sob left her lips. Peter chuckled softly and said,

"Really? That didn't sound very convincing..."

"Shut up..." she mumbled jokingly as she sniffed slightly. Peter took that as upsetting. "That wasn't very nice now was it?" he whispered as a mischievous grin formed on his face. He reached his hand out and poked her side making her jump sideways, which resulted on her rolling off the bed landing on the floor in a giggling heap.

Peter laughed and crawled over the bed peeking over the side to see Li giggling on the floor. "Hiding something are we?" he said reaching his hand down poking at her stomach.

"STOP IT!" she cried, and he grinned doing it again making her kick her legs around. "Why don't you tell me why you were crying?"

"No I don't wanna!" Li cried as she grabbed his hand but he was still to strong. "PETE GET OFF ME!" she cried as he managed to get his hand free and attacked her with two hands. "I'll give you another chance to tell me..." he said his grin only getting bigger.

She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "No! Please stop!" she pleaded and Peter laughed jumping off the bed pinning her down. "PETER PEVENSIE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed as he ran his hands over her ribs making her scream with laughter. She kicked her legs around manically. "Tell me or I won't stop." he said still running his fingers over her ribs. "N-no no! Stop! STOP! I'll tell you! I'll tell YOU!" she cried through her laughter and Peter reluctantly pulled his hands away, as he sat on her hips still.

"Emily screamed out our secret and I was already in a touchy mood anyway and I got over emotional about it and yeh..." Lisa said as she closed her eyes still breathing heavily. Peter again grinned. "So are you still in a bad mood?" he questioned, turning himself round so his back was facing her.

"DON'T PETER!" she yelled as she started laughing before he did anything. He rested his hands on her knees and she squeaked making Peter chuckle.

"I just want you to be happy." Peter said in a cheeky tone as he squeezed her knees softly, and that sent her into small giggles. He squeezed her knees harder making her laugh.

"PEHEHETER GET-GET OFF MEHEHE!" she cried as she went into silent laughter and Peter ran his fingers down her legs to her ankles making her scream. Peter grinned a cheesy grin at her.

Her pleading made Peter stop. He got off her and she threw her arms up and sighed, her breathing still crazy and quick.

"I HATE YOU SOME TIMES" she cried and he lay down next to her.

"Really?"

"No I'll love you always." she said and he smiled leaning over her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll love you always too Li." he said as he kissed her again.

* * *

**AN: Haha always a good way to cheer her up because well she's based on me haha so tell meh watcha think folks. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: So here goes now about that big wedding ;) ;) hehe this will be a short chapter as it will just be their wedding! Hehe I did have a request ages ago but I forgot until I read my reviews haha! Please R&R :D Oh and thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited, alerted and so on it really makes me happy and I hope you guys will check out my many other stories as well :D would make me happy :D **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

So it was their wedding. After Lisa's crying fest and Peter's method of cheering her up he wanted to make her happy. He organised the wedding completely without anyone knowing. Peter had told Susan to get Li a dress sorted. Li was in her room getting herself cleaned up when a knock came to her door.

"Lisa? I have something for you?" Susan said.

"Come in I'm just drying my hair." Li called and she heard the door open.

She wrapped a towel round her and walked out to see the most beautiful white dress. She gasped almost letting go of her towel. "I had it made for you. Put it on and I'll do your hair." Susan said.

She went behind the screen and climbed in the white dress. It fitted round her body almost hugging her. It had no straps but luckily it was slightly tight so it would slip or anything. Li smiled brightly as she walked out from behind the screen and earned a gasp from Susan.

"Oh Lisa you look stunning." she breathed and Li blushed.

"Thank you but why did you have it made for me? And I can't find my ring." she said and Susan just hurried her to a stool and started fiddling with her hair. When she was done Li stood up and looked to Susan for some sort of explanation.

"Come with me I will show you." she said grabbing Li's arm.

They moved quickly down the corridors to the main hall, where they were met by Tumnus.

"Oh my Lady Lisa you look stunning." he said with a small bow.

"Thank you Mr Tumnus." she replied, and Tumnus held his arm out.

She looked around for Susan but couldn't see her, Li started to panic and her hand began shaking against Tumnus' arm.

"There's nothing to be scared about Lisa." he whispered and Lisa's nerves began to leave her. "You ready?" he asked and Lisa nodded, still having no clue what she was ready for.

**-X- **

Peter and Edmund were standing next each other at the thrones. Peter was fidgeting nervously and Edmund stared at him.

"Pete what's wrong with you?" Ed whispered and Peter glared at him.

"I'm about to have a wedding!" he screeched and Edmund laughed.

He had their rings in his pockets. Peter still started jumping slightly at every movement. Why he didn't know he was just incredibly nervous. He didn't want to ruin this for Lisa.

"Everyone please welcome Lisa Bibby!" everyone cheered and Lisa just realised what was happening. It was her wedding. Her cheeks were bright red and she was looking down. Everyone cheered, whistles and everything were heard and Peter looked to Edmund to see his mouth slightly open. He was gobsmacked by how beautiful Em was but also how Lisa looked.

Peter looked round and he was stunned. Her white dress hugged her small body and her smile lit up the whole Main Hall. Emily was one of her brides maids. "Lady Lisa you do look stunning." Tumnus said again and she laughed. "And again thank you."

He walked her up the stairs giving her a low bow and a kiss on her hand. Peter was red as anything and Li was slowly catching up. "You look..." he looked her up and down, "stunning." he finished and yes Lisa was now blushing more than himself.

"Your not to bad yourself." she replied and he looked down chuckling. The ceremony was great and now came the vows.

"The first time I saw you, well it wasn't the best of meetings, seeing as you were lying on the ground unconscious, but as I carried you to the castle you I realized how beautiful you were. The days that followed were crazy with the wolves and the unwakeable night mare and so on but, I would have died for you Lisa. I swear I would and I still would now. Nothing in my life really has been worth living for, apart from my family. I love you, and I always will." Peter said and when he finished he looked to the floor with a massive smile on his face.

"Well my first glimpse of you was my favourite. Even though I didn't want to well really talk but yeh. When we went on the horse ride it was incredible. It was really fun and the river and... Oh it was all so incredible. The thing that was my least favourite was my nightmare, but you risked your life for me Peter. My superhero. I love you Peter and I. Always. Will!" she said looking down too.

"Now the rings."

Edmund gave Peter Lisa's ring. He marvelled it as he slipped it onto her finger. She smiled and picked his up. A tear fell from her eye landing on his ring. She slipped it onto his finger and they held each others hands tightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Or should I say King and Queen. You may now kiss."

Peter smiled down at her and suddenly crashed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Cheers, whistles, squeals and everything filled the two newly weds ears, as they pulled apart.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Lisa."

* * *

**AN: Oh My Aslan that was something else that was ;) please review as usual. Thanks. All Welcome **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: So they got married... :D YAY! Hehe one dream down haha ;) Um so we haven't heard form Em and Ed for a while have we haha. So lets dance haha ;) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Em and Edmund watched as Peter and Lisa had their dance. Em had tears in her eyes. Edmund stood behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. "What's wrong Em?" he whispered and Em sniffed.

"She just got married... To someone she always dreamed of meeting... its to much!" she cried and Edmund chuckled softly. "What?" Em said turning to face him. He kissed her softly and then reminded they got married a year before Pete and Li.

"Lets dance..." Edmund smiled holding his arm out. Em giggled wrapping hers round his tightly. They walked to the dance floor and he took her hand, spinning her round slowly. Her hair flipped round her shoulders and neck and he then pulled her into him.

"Edmund? Do you ever think about what's going on at home?" Em asked out of the blue and his eyes widened slightly.

"Um... I-I um, yeh I guess I do." Edmund said looking away from Em.

She stopped dancing and placed her hands on his cold cheeks turning him back to face her. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she said, as tears sprung to her eyes.

"NO! No you-you didn't its just really hard to talk about, that's all. Are you hungry? Lets go get some food!" he shouted and dragged Em off the dance floor. She squealed and she pulled on him and he stopped.

"Don't do this to me Edmund! NOT NOW!" she yelled and everyone stopped. Edmund looked at her. The pain in her eyes, pierced his heart. He felt tears fill his eyes. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"Em it's difficult! That's why I don't talk about it!" he said back.

"When things are difficult... people usually talk about it... to make it less difficult." Em said smiling at Li.

"Fine... I'll tell you but not here." he whispered and she kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms round her waist and she wrapped hers loosely round his neck.

**-X-**

The night rolled on and Peter was still wide awake but as they danced she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Small slow breaths came from her and he swayed her. "You can't fall asleep on me just yet?" he whispered and she giggled.

"I'm awake..." she whispered and slowly her grip loosened on him. He knew she was sleeping. Edmund and Emily had not long left for bed themselves, and they had to see to their baby. Peter picked her up "bridal" style. She wrapped her arms round his neck resting her head now on her shoulder. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my sweet rose." he whispered as the exited the main hall.

He walked down the corridors to their new room. He lay her on their bed and she woke up slightly.

"Ugh..." she mumbled sitting up. Peter laughed and got himself changed. He came out with a silk robe on and walked over to the bed. Lisa got herself changed and climbed under the covers. Peter climbed in after and she huddled up to her.

"I now can complete that bet I lost." he said with a wink, making Lisa laugh. He laughed too and she looked up at him.

"It hasn't sunk in yet that we just got married..."

He smiled placing small kissed on her lips.

"I know..." he whispered against her lips.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed again and she fell asleep. Peter was soon followed. His grip round her tightened slightly and hers round him tightened too.

_'What happens when we leave?'_

* * *

**AN: So Edmund and Em had a small argument and so on! Peter and Lisa ;) ;) hehe :D x Hope you liked this new chapter! Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**AN: So... folks this is the last chapter of The Story of Us! To be honest I am chuffed with how popular this was haha :) I hope you enjoy the last chapter :) Its set when the day comes that they have to go home... all of them... :( but may there be a twist? :O I dunno hehe lets see shall we? Hum? :D hehe Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LISA AND EMILY!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

So it was their last moments together... Peter and Lisa had gone on a ride and Emily and Edmund had gone to the beach for the last time together. Peter and Li rode along the mountains of Narnia. The sun rising over the tops of them and their silhouettes were the only things to be seen by people looking from afar.

"Can't believe we have to leave..." Li whispered and tears sprung to her big brown eyes.

"Hey, maybe they will need us all again one day... and we will be together again. But that is Aslan's choice Li." Peter said looking over to her.

He pulled Rage to a stop and she stopped her horse too. He jumped off Rage and helped Li down.

"I'm gonna miss you helping me off my horse Pete..." she whispered turning round, and placing a kiss on his warm lips.

He whispered against them,

"I'm just going to miss you. Miss wrapping you tightly in my arms against me, holding your cold hands in mine, kissing your lips so softly. I'm going to miss falling asleep with you and then waking up in the morning next to you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you to much to let you go like this."

Tears fell down her cheeks and he placed his hands on her cheeks using his thumbs to wipe them away. He felt a tear of his own fall. "I just can't believe we have to go tonight... Why couldn't it be tomorrow, so we have one more night together?" Li said in a sad tone.

"I guess its what Aslan wants and he rules over all remember..." Pete replied with a small sad smile.

"Yes I remember. I just wish he could make a wish come true..." Li said again and Peter pulled her into his chest and she had her hands on his chest, crying, softly against him.

"It'll be okay Li..." he whispered and swayed side to side, listening to her soft sobs.

**-X-**

Em and Edmund were lying on a blanket on the beach, looking up to the sky, the sun beating warmly down on their bodies. The sounds of bird songs and the waves and the sound of their own breathing was all that was heard. Edmund had Em wrapped in his strong arms kissing her neck.

"I love you Ed and I don't want you to go..." she whispered and he chuckled against her skin.

"But your going too are you not?"

"I am but me and Li will be going back to our time and you four back to yours... I'll be without the one person who actually loves me."

"Don't forget this is not my fault... Its Aslan's will..." he whispered and then Em decided she wanted to go into the ocean.

She pushed Edmund away and he looked taken a back and ran after her. He grabbed her round the waist and dragged her into the ocean and then tripped sending them both under the water. When they both surfaced they were laughing and then they kissed again.

"I wish he could make a wish come true..." she whispered and then Edmund smiled against her lips.

"He has... or at least mine any way."

**-X-**

So, Aslan asked to speak with Lisa and Emily alone. The other 4 knew what was happening with them, they had to find the wardrobe they came through and so on, but the thing is Li and Em did too. So Lisa and Emily walked up to Aslan.

"Aslan..." Li breathed and Em laughed. Aslan graciously turned round, his golden eyes glistening. He gave a small bow of his head and sat down.

"I have an important question to ask the both of you..." he said his voice like velvet.

Li and Em looked at each other, their eyes swirling with wonder. They both started to smile and then turned to face him again.

"What is this "Important question" Aslan?" Emily asked and he made what looked like a smile.

"I have watched over you both... You have become attached to people from a different time yes?" he asked and they both tried not to laugh.

"Of course Aslan." Lisa said with a smile.

"Well I know that you both love the Kings much. I have a, lets say its a present..." he said and their eyes widened at the word "present".

"I, Aslan am giving you the choice to go back to your time or live in the time period of the Kings and Queens. I will leave you to have a discussion dear ones." Aslan said as he got up and left the girls to talk.

"I want to go with Edmund." Emily said quickly and sounded most definite.

Li on the other hand to a lot longer to decide. She didn't want to leave her mum, dad, brother and sister, but then she didn't want to be with out Peter. She was stuck in the middle.

"What about you Li? What are you gonna do?" Em asked, and Li looked to the marble floor with sad eyes.

"I-I don't know Em..." she whispered and Em gasped. "What do you mean you don't know? Surly you would want to be with Peter no?"

"EM OF COURSE I WANT TO BE WITH PETE! I JUST DONT KNOW RIGHT NOW!" Li yelled and walked over to the wall.

She slide down it with her head in her hands. Emily sighed and walked over to Aslan.

"Um... Aslan I have made my decision, I want to go with Edmund." she said and Aslan breathed on her, so that when she walked through the wardrobe she would be in their time and not 2012. Em nodded and gave a small curtsy. She walked out of the main hall and down the corridor. Li was crying into her hands her hair all over the place. Aslan looked over and got to his feet and walked over to her.

"Dear one, what ever is that matter?"

"I don't know what I want..." she cried and Aslan chuckled.

"Choose what your heart says dear one."

"But my heart says Peter but my head says my real life, my real family. Aslan I don't know what to choose..."

"The choice is yours and I cannot choose it for you dear one. Give it time to sink in and then you may see what you really want." Aslan said and then she pondered on the thoughts in her head.

She had more fun with Peter, he looked after her and wouldn't let her get hurt, her family on the other hand didn't really care. Her mind was made up and in such a short time as well.

"Aslan... I have thought things through and my decision is final. I will go with Peter." she said as she stood up and Aslan chuckled and smiled,

"Are you sure that's what you want Lisa?" he asked and Lisa nodded her head.

"Yes Aslan its what I want."

"As you wish dear one." he said and repeated the procedure he did with Emily. She curtseyed and walked out with her head down.

Is this what she really wanted? She still wasn't sure... she was wondering down the corridor and she walked into their room. She looked around one last time. She ran her hands across the silk bedding, along the wooden bed frame. Then she went to the beautiful velvet curtains and out onto the balcony, looking over the beautiful country of Narnia.

"Are you alright Li?" came Peter's voice. She nodded and turned round smiling and he smiled back walking over to her, wrapping his arms round her waist making her giggle. He started nipping her neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much Li." he whispered against her neck and she smiled wider.

"I'm going to miss you too Pete." she said and they stood there for an hour or so.

**-X-**

They had all ridden after the White Stag and found a lamp post, they all walked towards the lamp post. Lisa touched it and smiled and then it dawned on her that she would be in a different version of where she lived now. Soon Lu ran off and the rest all followed. They walked through the wardrobe but only the four Pevensie kids ended up in the professors home again. Once the professor found them their was a knock at the door.

"Professor? There are two young girls here saying they have been evacuated now for the last three months of the war."

"Come on children lets meet the new guests shall we?" he said with a smile.

Peter, Lu, Susan and Edmund looked at each other and they ran to the door and the two boys realised who they were straight off.

"Lisa?" Peter said in almost disbelief. She nodded and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He ran to her hugging her tightly.

"I thought you didn't come form this time?" he whispered and Li replied,

"Aslan gave us both a choice, and we chose you two."

He kissed her cheek and took her case. Edmund walked to Emily and hugged her.

"Missed you Ed..." she whispered and he kissed her cheek also and said,

"I missed you too."

The 3 months rolled on quickly, and everyone's relationship became stronger. Susan met a boy called Louis, and Lu claimed she had a boyfriend, but she wouldn't say his name to anyone. Peter and Lisa's relationship grew stronger that ever. Emily and Edmund's grew more slowly, seeing as they had to leave their baby boy behind.

One day they will go back... One day.

* * *

**AN: Awww... that was a strange chapter and there was a lot going on and I do apologise haha :) I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I love you all very much hehe :D x Please review one more time! Thanks :') All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


End file.
